Commonly, parking brakes are mechanically controlled. More recently, the electronic parking brake (EPB) has been introduced. Electronic parking brakes may be configured in two modes: static and dynamic. The static mode covers the traditional use case of applying a parking brake to hold the vehicle in a standstill (for example, when parking on a hill). The dynamic mode involves actuating the parking brake while the vehicle is in motion. Beyond electronic parking brakes, there are different driver assistance systems (for example, automatic emergency braking (AEB) systems) that use sensors to prevent a collision of the vehicle. AEB systems determine the existence of an impending collision and control vehicle steering and/or braking maneuvers to avoid or decrease the impact of an impending collision.